Gotas de pecado, la sangre del Olimpo
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Hay semidioses que vienen a destruir el mundo. Hay semidioses que darían su vida por salvarlo. La confrontación entre los traidores y los salvadores está cerca. Tú, ¿por quién apostarías?
1. Prefacio

_Siete mestizos responderán al llamado..._

Perseus Jackson. Hazel Lavesque. Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace. Fran Zhang. Pipper McLaen. Leo Valdés.

¿Por qué ellos?

... _Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá..._

Desde que la oí, cada palabra de esa maldita profecía resuena todas las noches en mi mente. Llámame loco, pero desde el primer momento supe que esa profecía nos iba a traer pesares a nosotros y NO a otra generación, como creyó Percy.

Y ese presentimiento se cumplió.

¡Por lo que sea!, ¿Acaso los mestizos no tenemos derecho a una vida tranquila?, ¿Es mucho pedir llegar vivo al menos a los veinte años?

¡Mierda, que nosotros salvamos el mundo cada hora! Desde evitar que Zeus y Poseidón causen terremotos y accidentes sólo para demostrar quién es el favorito de su madre Rea, pasando por tratar los berrinches de Afrodita de cuando pierde su peine favorito, hasta ahora, que tenemos que parar el levantamiento de la mismísima GEA, la madre tierra.

Suena atractivo, ¿no?. Pero la vida de un mestizo nunca es tranquila.

Aún así, no renunciaré. No, Nico di Angelo no es un cobarde.

..._Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final..._

No importa si debo morir. No defraudaré a mi hermana ni a mi padre. No defraudaré a Percy.

..._Y enemigos portando armas a las puertas de la muerte._

Miro de reojo a la mujer que está a mi lado, nada más y nada menos que Reina, la pretor de Nueva Roma. Ella, una romana hecha y derecha; yo, un griego desadaptado. Ambos somos miembros de dos pueblos enemigos, los mismos que ahora se están enfrentando en una vana guerra en lugar de unirse para combatir a las fuerzas de Gea.

Una vez más, no puedo evitar pensar que el trabajo de Reina y yo es una tarea casi imposible, digo ¿cuántas posibilidades tenemos de lograr que el Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter se unan, sin morir en el intento?. Es como tratar de de unir dos imanes con cargas iguales; porque sí, los griegos y los romanos pueden ser lo más diferentes que quieran, pero nadie quita que ambos sean tan tercos como un par de mulas. Ya lo dije y no me retracto.

Reina suelta un suspiro de frustración. Yo no la miro.

-Hawai-susurra con pesar.

Ahora la miro con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ah?

-Hawai-gruñe sin voltearse a verme-. Cuando esto se termine, tomaré unas laaaaargas vacaciones en Hawai.

-Oh.

Casi se me escapa una sonrisa. Reina parece tan seria e imponente que parece bizarra la sola idea de imaginársela con un bikini, tomando el sol en una playa de Hawai. Casi olvido que ella también es una persona compleja, no la eterna líder de Roma.

Bueno, es difícil hacerlo cuando justamente unos minutos atrás ella accedió de MALA gana a que descansáramos de nuestro viaje sólo unos minutos en mar abierto, usando como flotador a la estatua Atenea Partenos.

No podíamos parar en tierra firme y arriesgarnos a que Gea enviara monstruos por nosotros. Sólo nos quedaba echarnos a merced del padre de Percy. Ojalá que él no tenga fuerta la esquizofrenia de los dioses y nos eche una mano.

Por eso ahora ambos estamos sentados sobre el escudo de la estatua, mirando el atardecer marinal mientras nos reponemos (o al menos yo lo hago) del viaje en sombra que hicimos desde el estrecho de Gibraltar. Creo que ahora estamos cerca de la costa de Florida.

\- ¿Y tú, mini Drácula?-me pregunta ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y por una vez veo burla en sus ojos al llamarme así. Qué mujer tan...uh, ¿mujer?. Venga, que las chicas siempre son un mundo aparte; para los chicos ellas son extrañas.

-No sé...-contesto sinceramente-. Me gustaría ser una nube.

Ni yo mismo sé porqué dije eso último, pero lo hice. Quizá es porque suelo ser silencioso y solitario, y no recuerdo cómo es tratar con la gente viva por más de diez minutos.

-Una nube con forma de zombi-replica ella con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Ja, ja, graciosita-hago una mueca de enojo.

De pronto lo siento.

Una nueva presencia surgiendo de la nada, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Se dirige velozmente hacia donde estamos nosotros. ¿Acaso...?

¡No!

Sé que Gea últimamente se las ha estado arreglando para traer a la vida a antiguos monstruos y enemigos de los mortales. Enemigos letales. Pero yo sólo puedo sentir las almas de los muertos como la que se acerca, ¿acaso los fantasmas ya están de su lado?

Me paro lo más rápido que puedo, no dejándome dominar por la presión. Me arrepiento de haber permitido que Tyson, el entrenador Hedge y la señorita O'Learly se adelantaran en el mar para despejar nuestra ruta, porque justamente los enemigos acaban de aparecer cerca.

Poseidón, si aprecias a tu hijo, ayúdanos a llegar vivos a la costa para que el fruto de la tortura de Percy no se vaya a la mierda. Ayúdanos a llevar a Athenea Parthenos a salvo.

-Vámonos.

-No tienes fuerza para otro viaje en sombras- replica ella sin saber que no estamos solos.

Mierda. Ella tiene razón. No obstante, no podemos esperar a que nos ataquen.

Entonces, no tengo que anunciarle la otra presencia porque algo se acerca a nuestro punto, deslizándose en el agua como una moto acuática.

-Tenemos que luchar-dictamina Reina con cansancio y seguridad.

Ni modos, no tenemos otra opción.

Son dos seres los que se acercan velozmente. La figura que maneja la moto acuática se trata de algo parecido a un fantasma, algo que he visto antes; un hombre maduro. La segunda figura, un chico vivo que se sujeta al hombre, grita cosas que aún no puedo entender.

Y entonces reconozco a ese chico.

Un semidiós que conocí mientras vagaba por el mundo. Un semidiós que traicionó al Campamento Mestizo y guió a sus hermanos en la guerra de los titanes CONTRA nosotros. Un fugitivo rebelde.

Es Alabaster Torrington, el hijo más fuerte de Hécate.

**::::::::::::**

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Sí, yo con otro proyecto sobre los semidioses, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? **

**Esta es mi versión sobre lo que podría pasar en La sangre del Olimpo y la continuación de mi fic "Gotas de pecado en el Campamento Mestizo."**

**De una vez advierto que van a encontrar personajes originales, pero ey, no son del tipo Mary Sue, ni angelitos o héroes; quizá los odien... o los amen. Si leen GPCM sabrán de qué les hablo. **

**También advierto que como los chicos son muy diferentes y antagonistas, verán que unos personajes se burlarán o maltratarán a sus personajes favoritos. A mí también me gusta Percy, pero no me agrada alabarlo o que sea perfecto todo el tiempo, eso aburre.**

**Oh, la historia de Alabaster Torrington sale en el Diario de los Semidioses, fue creado por el hijo del tio Riodan.**

**Bueno... **

**Si comentan actualizo rápido, es gratis :)**

**Mata ne**


	2. Este momento

**2\. This moment**

Opening Last moment de Spyair.

_¿Has tenido la sensación de que te vas a ahogar si no matas a alguien?_

_Yo sí._

Yo soy un semidiós poderoso.

¿Quién me conoce? Nadie porque tengo la suerte de haber sido eclipsado por completo por un hijo de Poseidón.

¿Quién soy yo?

Yo soy el que debería de ser el semidiós más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Mi nombre es Eoghan Skone, pero puedes llamarme Ghan.

¿Quién es mi padre?

Te vas a ir de espaldas cuando lo sepas, porque te parecería imposible; pero si los Tres Grandes rompieron su trato oficialmente tres veces, ¿por qué te sorprendería una cuarta?

Soy Ghan Skone, hijo de Zeus.

¿Cuál es mi historia?

Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años, así que no sé cómo conoció a Zeus. No te confundas, no me duele acordarme de la muerte de esa mujer porque no tengo memorias de ella.

Llegué al Campamento hace diez años y, como todos, esperé a ser reconocido pero Zeus nunca lo hizo porque (lo entendí muchos años después) él es un dios orgulloso y yo tenía que ganarme su aprecio.

Ahora bien, nunca lo hice porque viví a expensas de la protección de otros semidioses; no me culpes, en esa época yo era pequeño, así que solía sacar el lado maternal/paternal de todos los semidioses a mi alrededor. Hubo uno en especial que me protegió como si fuera mi hermano mayor, uno llamado Rick Russell.

En fin, cuando me enteré de que era su hijo me entró el pánico y supliqué no serlo. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Era un mocoso con pánico a la muerte.

Después escapé del Campamento para intentar ser un héroe y salvar a Russell, quien era otro semidiós con una suerte peor que la mía.

Como era hijo de ya sabes quién, atraje a bastantes basuras que tenían ganas de matarme y en una de esas, en un intento por salvarme, caí en una trampa para todos los humanos y, gracias a la traición de mis amigos, terminé en una prisión "mágica" de la que no pude escapar, primero en una isla que estaba en el culo del universo y luego en alguna parte olvidada de Estados Unidos, sin poderes. Digamos que los homicidas no me podían matar, pero yo me convertí en una criatura más inútil que un semidiós desvalido.

No me preguntes por esa prisión que me duele la cabeza de acordarme de ella.

Yo no logré ninguna hazaña, por eso todos me olvidaron.

Un año después de mi "desaparición", un chico apellidado Percy Jackson apareció y recuperó el arma maestra de mi padre.

Él estaba en la gloria mientras que yo estaba en mi prisión.

Esperé por años que alguien me liberara, y al mismo tiempo observé todo lo que ocurría en el mundo. Eso sin olvidarme de lamentarme por ser el hijo de Zeus.

Maldito destino. Sí lo era y lo soy. Sin embargo, en el futuro nadie me conocerá como el hijo de Zeus. Yo seré el gran héroe, lo juro por mi vida.

Zeus ya no se interpondrá en mi camino porque YO seré mi camino.

Él debió de haber sido un padre ejemplar o mínimo protector con nosotros sus hijos, ¿pero qué fue lo máximo que hizo? Convirtió a Talía en un árbol y a mi intentaron matarme desde los once años sólo por ser un chico Zeus. Él nunca se preocupó por mi, no le importó que estuviera solo, que los asesinos estuvieran entre mis amigos o que "desaparecí" a los once años. Yo nunca le importé y por eso lo odio con todas mis fuerzas; y es que me doy cuenta de que sus favoritos están entre los que se pavonean por salvar el mundo o tienen carisma. Los que no tuvimos oportunidad de demostrar lo que somos, los que nos quedamos en la mediocridad no representamos nada para él.

Yo pude haber sido el chico de la profecía que hablaba sobre el vencedor de Cronos, pero no lo fui. La razón fue que "morí" un año antes de que el Pescadito (el hijo de Poseidón) se atreviera a pisar el Campamento Mestizo.

No morí. Ya sabes que estuve encerrado mientras otros semidioses se robaban mi gloria al vencer a los titanes. Yo debí de haber luchado contra Atlas, yo debí haber aplastado a Hyperión, ¡Yo debí haber acabado a Cronos!

Pero como dije, estuve encerrado porque todos mis amigos me traicionaron. Mis propios amigos temieron mi poder y se deshicieron de mí sólo por saber que era hijo de Zeus, total ¿para qué les servía si yo estaba destinado a morir como Talía?

¡Oh, ya recuerdo!

Talía no está muerta. La hermana a la que nunca conocí, revivió y ahora es la líder de las cazadoras de Artemisa...

La muy estúpida tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en la gran heroína no una ni dos, sino tres veces pero le dejó el puesto al Pescadito.

Débil.

Ahora sé que también tengo otro hermano. Un chico llamado Jason al que odié nada más ver su imagen. El chico perfecto, líder por naturaleza y el consentido de nuestro padre. Podría olvidarme de eso si él no fuera un asqueroso romano, ¿en qué mundo vivimos? ¡Mi hermano, mi enemigo!

\- _Mi_ _niño_... _¿Cuánto_ _tiempo_ _has_ _estado_ _así_?

Esa voz...

Si alguna vez tuve una madre buena, no la recuerdo. Ahora si pienso en una figura materna... Ella me ha pedido que la considere como mi madre.

-_Es hora..._

Sonreí alegremente al escucharla.

-_Tú y los tuyos nunca pudieron hacer nada porque los dioses ordenaron su muerte antes de que se volvieran demasiado fuertes..._

Eso lo sé, eso es exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

-_Ahora_ _demuéstrame que vales la pena. Mátalo._

¿A quién? Tengo a tantos en mente que me cuesta seguir esa línea de pensamientos.

¿A Jason, Talía o al Pescadito? Y si seguimos en el tema, podríamos incluír a Nico di Angelo y Hazel Lavesque.

-_A tu hermano, Eoghan. Captúralo y sacrifícalo para mí._

Es Ella.

Gea me sacó de mi cárcel mágica y yo la obedeceré. No es que sus planes sean de mi incumbencia, porque ella puede destruír a toda la civilización occidental, pero si yo seré el que de inicio al nuevo mundo con el sacrificio de Jason, entonces sus planes también serán mis planes.

Me levanté de mi cama para empezar a arreglar una maleta.

-_¿A dónde vas?_

-Interceptaré al Argo y sacaré a rastras a Jason de ahí...

No me da miedo ese barco de guerra.

-_No puedes detenerlo tú solo. Hay siete semidioses ahí: tres son de Júpiter, Plutón y Poseidón, uno ha recibido la bendición de Marte, otro tiene una habilidad única de Hefesto, la chica de Afrodita puede controlar a la gente y no subestimes a la niña de Atenea._

Ese comentario me irritó. ¿acaso yo soy débil?

-Llevaré un par de monstruos conmigo...

-_Mejor llévate un par de semidioses que igualen a los hijos de los Poseidón y Plutón. Brandon y Bernardette._

Eso me dio un mal presentimiento. ¿Brandon Raikes y Bernardette Cleaves? Ellos habían sido hijos de Poseidón y Hades, pero fueron asesinados porque estaban vivos en los 40s, cuando los Tres Grandes pactaron no tener más hijos. Décadas después Gea empezó a despertar y en sus ratos semiconscientes, hizo experimentos para ver si luego podría revivir a los gigantes, monstruos y semidioses que podían rivalizar con los dioses. Brandon, Bernardette y otros fueron las primeras pruebas, aunque Bernardette tuvo que renacer y volver a crecer.

Yo los conocí en unas circunstancias nada agradables, antes y después de que salí del Campamento. Claro, nadie supo quiénes eran en realidad porque murieron. Las dos veces que vivieron, las dos veces que los mataron por ser hijos de dioses poderosos.

Pero si Gea estaba hablando de ellos, eso significaba que los había traído de vuelta y más poderosos.

Yo odiaba y odio a Brandon Raikes por ser hijo de Neptuno, pero si juntos podemos atrapar a Jason o al Pescadito... entonces me ocuparé de no matarlo sino hasta después de atraparlos.

-_Antes tendrás que encontrarlos..._

¿Qué? Yo no soy un sabueso, no sé cómo encontrar semidioses, ese siempre ha sido el trabajo de los sátiros y de...

Oh, dios.

Hace años hubo un cazador excepcional, al que la misma Artemisa reconoció... él fue muy ligado a ella y Apolo le hizo la vida imposible. Ese cazador podía reconocer a los monstruos, a las criaturas míticas y a los semidioses... ¿No se supone que Él está muerto?, ¿es que Gea lo revivió?, ¡¿Acaso Gea lo quiere con ella?!

-_Ellos y un chico llamado Alabaster Torrinton podrían estar de tu lado..._

Entonces...

Misión: capturar a Jason y/o Percy Jackson.

Pero antes tenemos que encontrar a las antítesis de los siete semidioses "salvadores" de mierda. Bernardette Cleaves hija de Hades, Brandon Raikes hijo de Neptuno... Alabaster Torrington hijo de Hécate y el cazador. También tengo en mente a Suria Paz hija de Ares para que se divierta con el chico de Marte.

Esto promete ser una carnicería. ¡Ja!

Este no es el momento de rendirse.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Notas:**

Jeje, lamento la tardanza.

Y lamento que no estén muy familiarizados con los personajes nuevos, verán, de los Héroes del Olimpo sólo conocemos a los malos monstruos y Crisaor, pero ¿no hay más semidioses con Gea? Tsk, si algunos siguieron a Cronos, ¿por qué no a Gea?

La historia completa de Ghan, su tropa y mucho de Luke Castellán está en Gotas de pecado entre Semidioses, este fic es como su secuela.

Por eso mantuve misterio en la supuesta prisión de Ghan, es que es parte del final de GP entre semidioses y les arruinaría la sorpresa a los que leen ese fic. Prometo no meter tanto misterio en los cap. que siguen y explicar todo, para que los nuevos lectores no estén muy desorientados.

Los opening son las canciones del capítulo, recomiendo escucharlas mientras leen.

Y sobre todo ¡gracias por los comentarios (Nyaruko-san, no lo he olvidado! Me alegran la tarde, ¿han visto a un niño en navidad? Pues así se pone mi cara cuando recibo reviews.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, en comentarios plis.

Yo.


End file.
